detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Hank Anderson
Lieutenant Hank Anderson is a human in Detroit: Become Human. He is a grizzled and alcoholic detective in the Detroit City Police Department who hates androids. Tasked with investigating cases involving deviant androids, he is assigned the RK800 android Connor to assist him. Biography Pre-game Hank Anderson was born on September 6, 1985.Detroit: Become Human Extras, Gallery Hank and Jeffrey Fowler were classmates and have known each other for a long time. Hank graduated top of his class and Valedictorian of his police academy, and joined the Detroit City Police Department. He started out as a beat cop on the streets, eventually becoming a police detective. In 2027 and 2028 Hank was a part of the Red Ice Task Force that cracked down on dealers that distributed the drug Red Ice. In 2029 (reported in the news on August 22) he was promoted to the rank of lieutenant, making him the youngest lieutenant in DPD history. He went on to secure a number of high-profile arrests and served as an integral part of the force, continuing to be a member of the task force until at least 2031. At some point after leaving the task force he joined the Homicide division. Just a month after he made lieutenant, Hank's son Cole was born on September 23, 2029. In 2035, Cole and presumably Hank were in a car accident. Cole had to have surgery, and was operated on by an android, because the human doctor was high on Red Ice. Cole didn't survive. His son's death led Hank into a spiral of grief, depression, alcoholism and suicidal moods. Its circumstances made him develop a resentment towards androids, blaming them for the death of his son. In the years since, his job performance also suffered, stalling his once brilliant career. He has received a notable number of disciplinary warnings and penalties from the department and Captain Jeffrey Fowler. Hank lives in a house with his pet dog Sumo. He spends most of his free time alone at home with his dog, or at various bars, such as Jimmy's Bar. He eats at Chicken Feed most days. Partners In "Partners", He is seen sitting in Jimmy's Bar watch a Detroit basketball game. Connor will arrive and tells him that he was sent from Cyberlife an was assigned to assist him on investigations. He will be stubborn about leaving and Connor will have to persuade him to come. If Connor acts aggressive and spills Hank's drink he will get angry at Connor and still take him. If Connor acts nice to him he will decide to go. He and Connor drive to a crime scene, where a deviant android killed his owner. Hank tells Connor to wait in the car. Connor will ignore this order. As Connor walks to the house a android cop will stop him and tell he is not authorized. Hank will be annoyed that Connor did not stay in the car. Ben Collin, a detective greets Hank and tell him about the victim Carlos Ortiz was murdered by his housekeeper android. The Interrogation Hank interrogates the HK400, but gets no confession or a answer from the android an walks out of the room. Waiting for Hank... Hank arrives late for work, when Connor is waiting for him...."Waiting for Hank..." On the Run If Kara and Alice stayed at the motel Hank and Connor arrive at the Eastern Motel based on a tip, they talk Joseph Sheldon to see if AX400 Kara was here. Joseph recognizes the android. Hank and Connor find out they escaped. If Kara and Alice squat in house, Connor will pressure Ralph to tell him or find Kara. Connor will call Hank and tell them they are here and they are escaping. A officer will tell Connor that they running toward the fence near the freeway. Hank will stop Connor from climbing the fence and tell him it is not safe. If the player decides that Connor should climb the fence Hank will be disappointed. If Connor gets hit by a car Hank will be upset. The Nest ..."The Nest" *Hank talks about gambling with Pedro Aabdar and makes a bet. Russian Roulette ..."Russian Roulette" The Eden Club ... * If Connor looks at one of Eden Club's androids, Hank asks Connor what is he doing. * In The Eden Club, he will turn down a WR400 and will be embarrassed at explaining it. The Bridge ..."The Bridge" Public Enemy ... Meet Kamski ... Last Chance, Connor ... Night of the Soul In "Night of the Soul", Connor comes to see Hank at his home. Depending on the player's choices and their relationship status with him, Connor may find Hank either unconscious and drunk (good relationship) or awake sitting at the table with a gun (bad relationship and many deaths). In the latter outcome, Hank commits suicide after Connor leaves."Night of the Soul" Battle for Detroit If Connor becomes deviant and he is about to awaken the androids in the Cyberlife Tower warehouse, suddenly Hank comes out, being held at gunpoint by a double of Connor. If Hank is friends with Connor, he attempts to struggle with the double and Connor can chose to save him, resulting in a fight between the two androids. Hank manages to gain the fake Connor's gun but is unable to tell which is his Connor, thus he asks personal questions: *If the real Connor correctly answers that his dog is Sumo and Cole's name, he also relates the tragic story behind Cole's death and assures Hank it wasn't his fault. Hank admits he blames the human doctor who wasn't available for being high on red ice. He then shoots the fake Connor and permits his friend to awaken the other androids. 'Credits scenes' Hank has an additional scene available in the game's credits, in the form of one mid-credits scene. If Connor and Hank are alive and friends, and had a successful android uprising, Hank is seen waiting in front of the Chicken Feed. Connor arrives, and they smile and embrace.Detroit: Become Human, mid-credits scene, Connor and Hank Chapters *Partners *The Interrogation *Waiting for Hank... *On the Run *The Nest *Russian Roulette *The Eden Club *The Bridge *Public Enemy *Meet Kamski *Last Chance, Connor *Night of the Soul *Battle for Detroit Appearance Hank is a tall man with gray jaw-length hair and a full beard. Hank has several outfits: *a brown jacket over shirt and dark pants *a warmer, darker jacket over shirt and dark pants *three colorful shirts worn exchangeable with the above: "Hippy", "Stripy", "Streaky" *a dark grey DPD hooded sweatshirt *a grey T-shirt and grey boxers Hank is far from stylish and often seen wearing untidily in private areas. Personality Hank was once a competent and courageous person, recommended in his field of work and highly regarded by his colleagues, professionally and personally. Since his son's death, he has changed, becoming gruff and ill-tempered with a low opinion of the world and humanity. He is angry about emotionless beings that take orders without regard to lives, both in humans and androids. Hank has gained self-destructive behaviors, suffering from alcoholism and suicidal moods. He is quite aware of his condition, stating that he is killing himself a little bit each day as he can't bring himself to outright suicide. He is not particular about the letter of the law; as long as it hurts no one, Hank lets it be. Hank is embarrassed about ordering a prostitute service, even though Connor requested him to rent a Traci for helping tracking the blue-haired Traci. He also thinks Connor may have a humanistic desire for companionship, as shown in Connor's insisting on going to Eden Club, Connor being distracted by displayed models and Connor's comment on Chloe. Hank is disgusted by Connor's several acts on tasting android blood for forensics. Hank also shows in several occasions he unknowingly wants Connor to act humanly. * He is sick of happy people, and when meeting Kamski he wonders what his creator would respond if he meets it. * He does not want to affiliate with anyone but a bartender at the start of story. During game * The plight of the deviant androids may move Hank, who starts to consider them in a better light, and stops blaming them for his son's death. He will help a Deviant Connor and oppose a Machine Connor. * If Connor repeatedly dies and returns, Hank is reminded of Cole's death. * Hank and Connor may become closer and even friends, making Hank open up about his son's death. If Connor becomes deviant, befriends Hank and survives until the end, Hank seems to find a son in him and remains a close friend to Connor. * If Hank is hostile to Connor, he may become his enemy, with the two of them eventually confronting and possibly killing each other. * Hank may become fed up with everything and quit his job. He finally commits suicide. Notes * After confiscating Connor's quarter coin in the elevator during "Public Enemy", Hank can be seen trying to perform Connor's coin tricks (If friends with Connor). * If Connor has died multiple times, he will say that every time he died and came back, it made him think of Cole. This suggests he may have started to see Connor as a son. This also brings up the notion that Hank's potential suicide may have been partly because Connor dying reminded him of Cole and brought back the feelings of depression and guilt because Cole can never come back, but Connor can. *Cole's mother is never seen or mentioned, suggesting that the woman separated from Hank, is dead, or Hank has always been a single father. (At his desk Hank has a sticker with an ex-wife joke; whether the joke is accurate to his personal situation is not confirmed.) * Hank seems to own and use a revolver as his personal weapon and uses a glock, when on duty. * Hank seems to like unhealthy food, coffee, drinking, dark heavy metal music, Jazz music. * Hank seems to go to Jimmy's Bar a lot base on matchbooks he has on his desk and is a fan of Detroit Basketball team * Hank drives an old car * He has known Captain Jeffrey Fowler for a long time. * Hank has collection of vinyl records at his home * Hank's Evidence Room password is: FUCKINGPASSWORD * The following information is shown on his desk: ** Hank's phone number is 1-555-436682273, and the last part translates to IDONTCARE in telephone keyboard. ** Hank may have a record of disciplinary actions including assaults against him when being told how to do his job before main story begins. Gallery Hank Anderson_Inside_Gallery_DBH.png Hank_Underwear_Gallery DBH.png Hank_Rain_Gallery_DBH.png Hank_ Snow_Gallery_1_DBH.png Hank_Gallery_snow_2_DBH.png Hank_Gallery_Snow_3 DBH.png References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Detroit Police Department